JoyDay Event : Train
by naninacho
Summary: Mungkin inilah jawaban dari Tuhan, aku bertemu denganmu dalam kerumunan para manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Kau begitu bersinar dimataku. Secarah sinar matahari yang menerangi bumi ini. Kau, Sungmin-ku /KyuMin/BL/ #HappyKyuMinDay


Tittle : Train

Author : Nanina

Pairing : Kyumin

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy and Romance, School life.

**Warning : BL , OoC, typo(s)**

JoyDay Event : **Train**

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk KyuMin Shipper

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

Mungkin inilah jawaban dari Tuhan, aku bertemu denganmu dalam kerumunan para manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Kau begitu bersinar dimataku. Secarah sinar matahari yang menerangi bumi ini. Sungmin-ku.

.

.

Keramaian manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang menjadi pemandangan yang biasa terjadi di kota metropolitan seperti Seoul. Berlari mengejar waktu agar kedisiplinan yang selama ini mereka junjung tinggi tidak tercoreng oleh kata keterlambatan.

Bunyi klakson yang nyaring terdengar bising. Polisi lalu lintas yang tengah bertugas mencoba mengatur kendaraan-kendaraan yang melitas supaya menciptakan ketertiban diantara para pengendara.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang siswa tengah berlari mengejar waktu. Kereta bawah tanah yang biasa ia kenakan sebentar lagi akan tiba jadi ia harus bergegas untuk mengejarnya sebelum dirinya tertinggal. Nafasnya memburu begitu sampai di depan gerbang stasius.

**Namja **itu mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya. Setelah itu ia menempelkan kartu itu untuk membuka papan penghalang. Tidak ada satupun stasiun yang sepi ketika pagi dan sore menjelang. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Para pekerja kantoran, siswa-siswi dan orang-orang lainnya saling berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan tempat.

Sungmin, nama **namja **itu, segera menerobos kerumunan menuju gerbong. Begitu mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sekiranya kosong, Sungmin mendudukan diri di sana. Tak disengaja, ia melihat seorang wanita tua tengah membawa barang belanjaan yang kiranya berat tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

Dirinya yang memang mempunyai **hati yang besar **berdiri yang mempersilahkan wanita tua itu untuk duduk dibangkunya. Sebuah senyuman manis dan ucapan terimakasih didapatnya dari wanita tua tersebut.

Perbuatan manis dari sang pemuda tak luput dari pandangan laki-laki diseberangnya. Senyum tulus terukir dalam bibirnya. Matanya terus menatap pemuda yang bisa dikatakan manis dengan pipi _chubby-nya_ dan tak lupa bentuk bibir unik yang dimilikinya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari laki-laki itu ketika pemandangan di depannya berubah. Pemuda tersebut tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan menggembungkan pipi _chubby _miliknya. Manis, amat teramat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

'Sungmin-ah saranghae,' lirinya.

Pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan wanita tua yang tadi ia tolong menolehkan kepalanya. Dirinya merasa jika ada seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya. Tapi siapa, tidak ada yang dikenalnya di sini. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaannya dan melanjutkan obrolan yang terputus tadi.

Sungmin mendengar jika pemberhentian selanjutnya sudah dekat. Ia bersiap untuk turun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Kembali dirinya harus berdesak-desakan di depan pintu gerbong. Tubuhnya yang memang sedikit pendek harus terhimpit oleh pengguna yang lain.

Akhirnya dirinya terbebas dari desakan yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan rutinitas seperti ini sejak ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah atasnya jauh dari rumah.

Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapai sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Gerbang sekolah terlihat megah untuk siswa seperti dirinya. Sungmin hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya dan satu adik laki-laki.

Orang tuanya mempunyai bisnis sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai sedangkan adik laki-lakinya tengah mengenyam pendidikan menengah pertamanya. Sungmin hidup berkecukupan, tapi ia lebih memilih menggunakan program beasiswa dibanding dengan kucuran dana dari orang tuanya.

Sebuah mobil mewah melewati dirinya, tak lupa sebuah botol air mineral dilemparkan dari dalam mobil yang langsung mengenai kepala dari Sungmin. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Dirinya tahu siapa pelaku dibalik insiden ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kencang.

Dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut terdengar suara tawa yang sangat nyaring. siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang **Cho Kyuhyun **yang tengah tertawa puas setelah mengerjai **Lee Sungmin**.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah terbiasa terjadi di sekolah elit **Hanyoung** High School. Mereka tidak akan heran dengan teriakan cempreng Sungmin yang ditujukan pada musuh bebuyutannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah menjadi rutinitas semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki dihalaman sekolah akan ada teriakan-teriakan kencang dari sang korban -Sungmin tentu saja.

Mencoba untuk tidak merusak hari indahnya hari ini, Sungmin menyamankan diri dengan tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja mencoba untuk menjahilinya. Mejalani masa sekolah selama tiga tahun dan harus selalu bertatap muka dengan **namja **itu setiap hari membuat Sungmin tahan banting dengan segala kejahilan yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sungmin bergegas menuju kelasnya sebelum **Kang Songsaenim **datang dan membuatnya harus berdiri dibawah tiang bendera. Tidak, terimakasih. Dia masih sayang dengan reputasi baiknya.

Seperti biasa, seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan menantinya di depan pintu kelas. Menatapanya tajam seolah-olang ingin memakannya mentah-mentah. Tak tahukan jika tatapannya itu membuat Sungmin takut dan merasa terintimidasi.

Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menyorot tajam padanya. Ia langsung menempati bangkunya. Membuka buku pelajaran jam pertama dan mencoba untuk mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu.

Telinganya mendengar suara gemerisik air yang membuatnya tenang. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia terlelap saat ini, mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang sempat tegang tadi. Aroma lavender tercium harum pada indra penciumannya. Semakin membuatnya ingin terlelap.

.

Sungmin melihat pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Sebuah lapangan luas yang ditutupi oleh rumput hijau nan subur. Aroma lavender tercium jelas dihidungnya. Tak kuasa senyumnya terpancar cantik dari bibirnya. Menggumankan kata-kata agung untuk melukiskan betapa indahnya pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Berbagai macam bungan tumbuh liar diluar area lapangan, mengililingi membentuk benteng. Indah, sangat indah. Sungmin tak pernah berhenti mengucap keagungan pada Sang Kuasa. Menciptkan suatu hal yang begitu menakjubkan.

Sekelebat bayangan terlihat dimatanya. Jauh diseberang sana, terlihat bayangan seorang laki-laki tengah mengawasi dirinya. Dirinya yang terbalut dengan rasa penasaran mencoba menghapiri bayangan tersebut.

"**Nuguya**?" tanya Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari bayangan itu, hanya manik hitamnya terus mengawasi Sungmin yang kian mendekat pada dirinya. Hitam dan putih, seperti itulah yang terlihat dalam mata jernih Sungmin. Semakin ia mendekati bayangan hitam itu, maka bayangan itu akan semakin menjauh.

Sungmin berlari mengejar bayangan tersebut. Terus berlari hingga membuatnya lelah. Namun, dirinya tak pantang menyerah. Terus mengejar hingga mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

.

"Sungmin-ah,"

"Eung—

Hanya gumanan tak berarti yang terdengar dari bibir merah Sungmin. Sedangkan orang yang tengah memanggil namanya terus memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Sekali lagi orang tersebut mencoba memanggil **siswanya** untuk segera terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari pemilik nama. Hanya sebuah gumanan-gumanan tak jelas yang keluar. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini, sang guru lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam bangkunya. Tengkuknya terasa dingin seakan-akan ada seseorang yang tengah membelainya di sana. Bisikan halus memanggilnya untuk segera membuka matanya. Dan akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Begitu matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan hanya kebingungan yang tercetak jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak bingung, begitu membuka mata yang kau lihat adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Sudah puas dengan mimpimu Sungmin-ah?" suara sang guru memecah keheningan dalam dirinya.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, mencoba untuk menelaah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Bukankah tadi dia ada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, mengapa sekarang berada di ruang kelas yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Jam istirahat, segera menemuiku."

Sang guru langsung memberikan putusan ketika Sungmin hanya diam, tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Dan pemuda itu hanya menatap gurunya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Otaknya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna informasi yang masuk.

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, Kang **Songsaenim** yang sedari tadi mengajar langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Berkemas untuk memberikan pelajaran di kelas yang lain. Setelah memberikan salam, sang guru keluar ruangan.

Dan sang pelaku utama masih saja terdiam. Memejamkan kedua matanya, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang. Dan pada akhirnya, Sungmin terpekik kaget. Ia menepuk dahinya dan terus berguman bodoh.

Bibirnya mengerucut tajam. Menyalahkan dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya tertidur pada jam pertama. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kang Songsaenim bukanlah guru yang mudah dalam memberikan hukuman.

"Tak seharusnya kau tertidur Sungminnie," celetukan terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Cho Kyuhyun memberikan **smirk** andalannya pada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mencebik menanggapi celetukan Kyuhyun. Apa itu 'Sungminnie' dirinya kan bukan anak perempuan.

"Diam kau Cho," hardiknya.

"Jadi apa yang tadi kau mimpikan? Apakah diriku yang tampan ini Sungminnie?" Kyuhyun terus melancarkan aksinya pada Sungmin.

"Mimpi saja kau Cho! Tak sudi memasukkan dirimu dalam mimpi indahku," kata Sungmin sakratis.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Memang tidak ada yang lucu dalam kalimat yang Sungmin lontarkan, tapi entah mengapa dirinya ingin tertawa keras seperti itu. Sungmin yang mendengar tawa kencangnya hanya memalingkan mukanya tak ingin menatap wajah menyebalkan milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Waktu terus saja bergulir. Sungmin saat ini tengah menikmati hukumannya untuk membersihkan perpustkaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Menata setiap buku yang terletak bukan pada tempatnya. Membereskan kursi-kursi yang ditinggal begitu saja.

Dirinya cukup lelah setelah menjalani hukumannya. Matanya sayu karena mengantuk. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan dirinya belum bersiap untuk pulang. Kegiatan belajar mengajar memang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu tak heran jika suasana terlihat sepi.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi dirinya. Ia melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya dirinya dan penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak pulang?" suara penjaga perpustakaan mengalihkan perhatiaan Sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Kalau begitu aku menitipkan kunci perpustakaan padamu dan jangan lupa besok kau kembalikan padaku atau Kang Songsaenim," tuturnya.

"Ne," Sungmin menerima kuncinya dan segera mengantonginya.

Setelah penjaga perpustakaan itu keluar, Sungmin beranjak untuk memberiskan bagian dalam perpustakaan yang belum ia sentuh. Horor memang, tapi inilah resiko dirinya untuk menjalani hukuman ini.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

Salahkan saja pada instingnya yang terlalu kuat. Dia tahu jika "orang" tersebut tengah mengawasi dirinya dari belakang sedari tadi. Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut, antara membalikkan badan atau tetap pada posisinya.

Ia tetap menunggu "orang" tersebut bicara. Sembari menata dan membersihkan buku-buku tersebut dengan tangan gemetar, Sungmin tetap diam namun awas dengan sekitarnya. Hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Namun, sosok itu tetap diam sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Pemuda manis itu tak peduli lagi jika sosok itu tak mau angkat bicara. Saat ini ia hanya fokus untuk segera merampungkan hukumannya dan cepat pulang sebelum malam menjelang.

Begitu bagian dalam selesai, ia mulai berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Tak mau lama-lama bersama makhluk yang tidak tahu itu apa. Mengunci pintu dan kembali menyimpan kuncinya agar tidak hilang.

Ia berjalan keluar wilayah sekolah yang luas menuju stasiun. Seperti biasanya, dirinya akan mengantri dan berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain. Tidak lagi ada protes yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika badannya terhimpit oleh badan-badan besar orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sungmin sudah ada di dalam gerbong, lagi dan lagi dia harus mengalah dan berdiri menunggu ada kursi yang kosong. Tidak ada pemandangan yang berarti hanya dinding-dinding hitam yang terlihat.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat bayang hitam melintas di depannya. Bukan rasa takut, tapi sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang membuat perutnya bergejolak dan menggelenyar.

Sebenarnya siapa sosok itu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini sosok itu terus menghantuinya. Kembali Sungmin menghela nafas mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan yang lain. Lamunannya buyar ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar untuknya.

'Untuk apa orang kaya itu naik transportasi umum seperti ini' batinnya.

Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tengah membaca bukunya sembari duduk dikursi gerbong. Dengan kacamata yang menambah nilas plus dalam dirinya. Tampan, itu pasti. Dengan tubuh yang menjulang, kulitnya yang putih pucat juga mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Mungkin saja Kyuhyun tak menyadari keberadaannya yang cukup jauh. Namun, dugaannya salah. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun mengarah padanya. Tidak ada seringai jahil seperti biasa yang ditampakan pemuda tampan itu hanya pandangan yang entah mengapa membuat seorang Lee Sungmin terpaku padanya.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan pandangan matanya kembali pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya, bukankah dirinya membenci pemuda itu.

Pintu gerbong terbuka, Sungmin terburu-buru turun hingga dirinya tidak memperhatikan jalan. Bahunya membentur badan seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam gerbong hingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang. Seseorang dibelakangnya menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tangan itu menahan tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya menjauhi kerumunan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya orang itu dengan suara sedikit serak.

Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan kejadian tersebut hanya diam sembari memandang orang yang kini ada di depannya. Mengerjapkan matanya dengan pandangan polos. Orang itu masih menunggu jawaban Sungmin dengan khawatir, yah walaupun tidak terlihat jelas.

"Aku tak apa," akhirnya Sungmin menjawab walaupun dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

Orang itu menuntun Sungmin keluar dan mengantarnya menuju halte. Kemudian orang itu meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Sungmin. Dan ketika Sungmin menoleh, orang tersebut sudah menghilang bagai tersapu angin.

"Ya sudahlah."

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanya-nya pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan suara lirih.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu."

"Jangan seperti ini, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Biarlah aku yang menanggungnya, **Hyeong**. Kau tak usah khawatir," ucap pemuda itu pada laki-laki yang lebih tua dihadapannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

#HappyKyuminDay

Aku persembahkan satu cerita untuk Kyumin shipper semua. Aku tau cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi inilah yg mampu aku persembahkan *ceileh bahasanya*

Ok, minta reviewnya semua ^^ cerita ini mungkin bisa twoshot/threeshot/chaptered jadi semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi hehe XD

Sekali lagi, #HappyKyuminDay


End file.
